1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to well bore tools and in particular to an apparatus and methods for using charged particles downhole for estimating density of downhole
2. Background Information
Oil and gas wells have been drilled at depths ranging from a few thousand feet to as deep as 5 miles. Wireline and drilling tools often incorporate various detectors, instruments and control devices in order to carry out downhole operations. These operations may include formation testing, fluid analysis, and tool monitoring and control. In the oil and gas industry, formation testing tools have been used for monitoring formation pressures along a wellbore in a hydrocarbon bearing formation or reservoir, obtaining formation fluid samples from the wellbore and predicting performance of the reservoirs around the wellbore. Such formation testing tools typically contain an elongated body having an elastomeric packer that is sealingly urged against the zone of interest in the wellbore to collect formation fluid samples in storage chambers placed in the tool.
During drilling of a wellbore, a drilling fluid (“mud”) is used to facilitate the drilling process and to maintain a pressure in the wellbore greater than the fluid pressure in the formations surrounding the wellbore. This is particularly important when drilling into formations where the pressure is abnormally high. If the fluid pressure in the borehole drops below the formation pressure, there is a risk of blowout of the well. As a result of this pressure difference, the drilling fluid penetrates into or invades the formations for varying radial depths (referred to generally as invaded zones) depending upon the types of formation and drilling fluid used. The formation testing tools retrieve formation fluids from the desired formations or zones of interest, test the retrieved fluids to ensure that the retrieved fluid is substantially free of mud filtrates, and collect such fluids in one or more test cells associated with the tool. The collected fluids are brought to the surface and analyzed to determine properties of such fluids and to determine the condition of the zones or formations from where such fluids have been collected.